onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
The Doctor Episode Number: Season 2, Episode 5 Directed By: Paul Edwards Air Date: October 28, 2012 Previous Episode: The Crocodile Next Episode Tallahassee "The Doctor" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of the American ABC fairytale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 27th episode overall, which aired on October 28, 2012. It was co-written by Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, while being directed by Paul Edwards. In this episode, Regina is reunited with Daniel, while flashbacks show her past with Victor Frankenstein. Also in present-day Enchanted Forest, Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora meet Captain Hook. Plot 'Opening Sequence' An electrical storm is featured in a black and white forest. 'In the Character's Past' In the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin is preparing to teach Regina everything she needs to know about magic. It is not as easy as it seems, especially after she struggles to take the heart out of a unicorn. She protests over doing this, but he tells Regina, “Nothing is innocent,” before taking the unicorn's heart out himself. He also tells her not even magic will bring her fiancé Daniel. The Mad Hatter/Jefferson later arrives to overhear the two and shows off a crystal ball that Rumplestiltskin has requested. Rumplestiltskin, however, had told the Mad Hatter that he actually needs “the slippers” to enter a realm with no magic, since the Mad Hatter’s hat can only travel between realms with magic. Now that they meet for the first time, Jefferson tells Regina he has heard of a “wizard” who can help her bring back Daniel. They travel to see this person, who prefers to be called a doctor. As he examines Daniel's body, the doctor tells Regina that he is an ideal candidate for his “experimental” procedure, though, he still needs an enchanted heart, as normal ones cannot withstand the procedure. Regina lets him pick one from Cora’s vault of living hearts. That night, the doctor begins his work on restoring Daniel to life, but announces his failure. This devastates Regina, who returns to being Rumplestiltskin’s pupil and demonstrates her readiness by ripping the heart out of his new protegée, crushing it to prove her advancement. It is revealed that Rumplestiltskin was actually in league with the doctor, who exchanged the strong heart for the “monster” he got in Regina, and the Mad Hatter, who allowed him safe passage back. It is later revealed that the doctor took the strong heart Regina gave him back to his laboratory, where he hands over the prized possession to his assistant and places it inside the body of the doctor's brother so he can bring him back to life. The doctor is revealed to be none other than Victor Frankenstein, and that he relies on science, not magic. 'Storybrooke' Dr. Whale/Victor Frankenstein approaches Prince Charming/David, who then punches him for sleeping with Snow White/Mary Margaret. Dr. Whale asks Charming if there may be a chance that they could find another portal that could lead them to another world, and hopefully find Dr. Whale's missing brother. Dr. Whale suspects that Regina may have the answer. Meanwhile, Regina is visiting Jiminy Cricket/Dr. Archie Hopper for a series of sessions to let go of using her magic so she can see Henry again. Dr. Whale bursts into Archie's office and confronts Regina during her session to demand that she send him back to his world so he can find his brother. Regina, however, tells Archie that she only brought along whom she wanted, including the body of her beloved Daniel that she preserved with a spell. Later that night, while driving home in the rain, Regina sees whom she believes is Daniel roaming the streets, then finds his glass coffin empty, leading her to believe that Dr. Whale is behind this. As Regina arrives at the hospital to confront the doctor, she sees him on the lab floor with his arm ripped off. Dr. Whale confesses to Regina that he has brought Daniel back, but he has become a "monster." The following morning, Charming confronts Regina at the hospital; she tells him about what Dr. Whale did, and Charming reveals that he knows what Snow White/Mary Margaret did to her that started this immense hatred. Regina suggests to Charming that the resurrected Daniel is reliving his last thoughts and probably has gone to the stables. Unfortunately, Henry is also there, tending to the new horse that Charming gave him. At the stables, Daniel finds Henry and begins to strangle him, believing that Henry is Cora trying to pull his heart out. Charming and Regina stop him before he can do any harm, allowing Henry to escape. Charming locks Daniel in the stable; he is ready to kill Daniel with his gun, but Regina insists she can talk to him. She manages to get as far as pulling the "real Daniel" out long enough for him to urge her to stop the pain, and let go of their feelings for each other. Just as he loses control and attempts to kill Regina, she tearfully immobilizes him, then vaporizes him. Later, Regina returns to Archie, confessing that she has used magic. Dr. Whale shows up at Mr. Gold's pawn shop to get his arm reattached. Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold makes him first admit that he needs magic; after he magically reattaches his arm, Dr. Whale thanks him and leaves. 'In the Enchanted Forest' As Emma Swan, Snow White/Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora return to the island from the castle, the foursome discover that everyone at the camp has been killed and their hearts ripped out by Cora. However, they discover Captain Hook/Killian Jones hiding among the bodies. Hook claims that he was the only survivor and pretends to act like a traumatized victim in an effort to gain their trust. However, Emma is suspicious of his claim, and is convinced that he is lying about the attack. She ties him to a tree and threatens to leave him to the ogres if he does not confess; Hook finally comes clean and reveals his identity along with Cora's plans to travel to Storybrooke. Hook then tells the four women that Cora is searching for an enchanted compass that he will help them find, so they could get back to Storybrooke. While Snow senses that Hook is using this plan to throw them off, Emma is aware of Hook's deception, knowing that as long as they don't trust him, they won't be surprised if he double-crosses them. The five individuals then prepare for their quest to search for the compass, which happens to be located at the top of an enormous beanstalk. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Sebastian Stan as Mad Hatter/Jefferson *Noah Bean as Daniel *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Yurij Kis as Igor Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features lightning. It is the first title card that is in black and white. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 22, 2012. *This is the first episode to end on a flashback. *Rumplestiltskin instructs Regina to kill a unicorn by crushing its heart, but she refuses because it's innocent. In Celtic and European mythology, unicorns are traditionally associated with innocence and purity. *For the scene where Mr. Gold reattaches Dr. Whale's arm, David Anders wore a green-screen sleeve on his left arm. The arm was digitally removed during post-production. *For the scene where Regina is driving in the rain, the rain was created via a huge crane with a rain curtain, a long hollow tube with nozzles along it that shoots water out to simulate rainfall. For the moment where Regina sees Daniel, a body double wearing the same costume as Noah Bean was used as a stand-in for Lana Parrilla to interact with, while Noah Bean's parts of the scene were filmed separately. |-|Goofs= *It is raining heavily as Regina is driving home when she glimpses Daniel. However, the next day when David and Henry go to the stables, everything from the road to the car is completely dry.